The Chillout Sessions
by azedume
Summary: Momentos descontraídos, breves, talvez únicos, repletos de nonsense, crack e OOC. Linguajar chulo, conteúdo sexual, apologia às drogas (só, por enquanto).
1. SaIno

**Atenção: leitura não recomendável para ninguém com bom senso.**

* * *

**Desbragado**

* * *

Já vinha frequentando o psicólogo havia algum tempo. O nervosismo, o estresse gerado pelo caos cotidiano, a vivência com a correria de uma metrópole tão inorgânica e impessoal já havia afetado a cabeça de Ino, que descontava sua frustração e ansiedade se arranhando, às vezes. Às vezes, vomitando sem forçar. E Sai apenas a observava chegar em casa sempre dando o mesmo bufado, que sabia que ela queria que fosse um rugido. Não foi surpresa ver manchas de sangue no lençol, mas foi incômodo o suficiente para que - o tão apático - Sai, sentisse necessidade de tomar alguma atitude em relação aos acontecimentos recentes. Foi quando, calmamente, tirou aquele lençol da cama, levou até ela e mostrou-lhe aquilo.

- Não sei mais o que fazer... Como redirecionar minha frustração - confessou em tom choroso assim que encarou as manchas já marrons no lençol branco.

Sai segurou-a pelo rosto, indelicado como nunca antes, já farto de toda aquela situação.

- Desconta essa sua frustração nas minhas costas quando eu estiver fodendo sua boceta.

Treparam a tarde toda. Mancharam a cama sem preocupação. Sangue e secreção. Sexo.

* * *

**Eu disse.**


	2. NaruSai

**Aviso: reprovável.**

* * *

**La Gioconda**

* * *

Acendeu aquela ponta, concentrado em não queimar os dedos - nem os lábios. Puxou, prendeu, passou para Sai, que ficou a encará-lo.

- Isso vai matar a gente, cara.

Naruto só riu da cara do amigo que aceitou de bom grado e, depois de um longo trago, já sentiu a ardência na garganta. Fez menção de devolvê-la a Naruto, mas desistiu ao ouvi-lo.

- Fica pra você, - disse Naruto, tirando a caixinha com desenhos de sapo do bolso - ainda tem mais um pronto pra gente - completou segurando o outro baseado entre indicador e polegar.

Era domingo. Eram amigos. E riam a valer. E valia cada risada.

- Cara, eu queria comer a Mona Lisa - Sai lançou aleatoriamente esse tópico que serviu como um vírus. Naruto não se conteve, contraiu aquela doença e morreu de rir.

* * *

**huehuehue drugs**


	3. ChouIno

**Gordo fazendo gordice huehuehue**

* * *

**Tomates Cereja**

* * *

Quem disse que cozinhar não é uma arte?  
Ino ficou exasperada com aquelas palavras de Sai e aquele sorriso maldito de gato. Tanto pelo escárnio daquele sorriso nojento, quanto pela cara que Chouji fez. O pior é que sabia que ele fazia essas coisas pra implicar (Sai nunca teve papas na língua), independente de sua real opinião. Mas deixar Chouji naquela situação era ridículo, já. Logo ele que cozinhava tão bem, e não apenas isso. Era o _souschef_ de um restaurante consideravelmente famoso, e tinha ralado muito para chegar ali. Sempre com as mãos na massa, dando duro, surpreendeu a todos os amigos ao se especializar na culinária israelita. Não surpreendeu positiva nem negativamente, apenas surpreendeu, isso. E por todo esse esforço, Ino esperou até que todos saíssem da cozinha. Só então esgueirou-se até o amigo de infância para deixar as coxas tão rentes às dele - que era impossível não perceber o quanto se insinuava - e roubar-lhe um beijo tão clandestino e alguns tomates-cereja que Chouji havia acabado de lavar para utilizar no prato que reservara para o jantar.

- Chouji. Você deveria... _Me_ comer.

* * *

**huehuehue com licença, você vai comer esse review?**

**Só pra lembrar que a ideia de fazer um ChouIno foi um "desafio" da Bianca Caroline que eu fiquei enrolando até escrever esse (sinto que foi a melhor maneiro de executá-lo). Nada mais merecido do que dedicar a ela que é chegada em gordos com espirais nas bochechas huehuehue não, zoas**


	4. NaruKarin

**Porque eu gosto de incesto.**

* * *

**Laços de Sangue**

* * *

Nenhum dos dois se orgulhava daquilo.

Naruto ainda tinha um mínimo de pudor, por mais "da zuera" que fosse. Karin era a típica vadia _hipster_, e pouco se fodia pra essas coisas. E, nossa, os dois estavam bêbados. Quem pode julgar os bêbados, quem?! Por mais que o álcool lhe subisse à cabeça, conseguia imaginar a voz dos amigos no dia seguinte fazendo a mesma merda de pergunta "_cara, você comeu sua prima?!_". Mas ele não conseguia se importar com uma bobagem dessas (não naquele estado, ao menos). Porque ela rebolava de um jeito tão gostoso. E nada pagaria aqueles peitos perfeitos balançando bem na cara. Nada!  
Não faz mal, ambos cansados de pés-nas-bundas, Naruto achou mais saboroso deixar uma mão na bunda de Karin (a marca da palma da mão do loiro ficou lá por bastante tempo). Nada pagava aqueles gemidos dela, os gritos abafados pela festa acontecendo fora daquele quarto. A graça devia estar no sangue, no fato de ser o mesmo. A graça era ouvir Naruto gemer quando ela movia o quadril daquele jeito, e rir por dentro lembrando do primo resmungando quando ela lhe quebrava os brinquedos na infância. A graça era constatar pela forma que eles trepavam que não eram mais tão crianças assim. E que, aliás, foda-se! Desde que suas mães não soubessem, eles passariam mais finais de semana fodendo porque não se orgulhavam, mas também não se arrependiam de modo algum.

* * *

**Eu sei que, canonicamente, não são, necessariamente, primos.**


	5. SasuKarin

**Achei bonito, problema meu.**

* * *

**Antropofágico.**

* * *

Haha! Foda-se!

Foda-se se eu sou só um objeto, uma foda pra se esquecer no dia seguinte. Foda-se se a mesma boca que me beija, me morde, me abocanha, me faz sangrar. Quero mais é que me engula. Haha. Que me consuma como quiser, já que, do jeito que quero, não posso cativar. Que me faça as pernas tremerem, que eu desmaie de exaustão. E que não pare de me foder, nem quando enxergar o sangue nos lençóis. Haha. Que me vire do avesso, que me trague a alma, se é que isso existe. E, se existe, que grave a dor bem fundo nela, para que eu possa lembrar de seus dentes tanto por dentro quanto por fora do corpo. Que me use por um segundo apenas do jeito que bem entender. Que me trate como lixo, porque, ao menos, terei sido usada, terei sentido o prazer daquela boca. Que se foda! Que me foda! Que me coma. Haha. Que me devore até que eu seja completamente consumida. E que me vomite, se eu for um incômodo.

* * *

**Perdoem o plágio, mas eu precisava escrever isso, de verdade. Para não manjadores, é um SasuKarin.**


	6. ZeTenKi

**Para entender, é necessário (ou não) ler a drabble da _Bianca Caroline_ "_Tenten, Kiba e Zetsu_" (cap. 8 de_ Laranja Lima_), e também a fanfic "_Pepinos_" (huehuehue) da _Oul K.Z_. Leiam essas moças, sério.**

* * *

**Himitsu desu**

* * *

Era uma pena ter de fazer aquilo com ele. Oh, e como era. Não o lavaria. E não queria fatiá-lo daquela forma, não. De modo algum. Não. Não. Não! Mas deveria porque... Bem. Porque queria. Porque queria ver o sorriso de Kiba quando ele estivesse jantando, e queria ouvir os elogios sobre o quão delicioso o pepino estava. O pepino que ela, repetidas vezes, enfiou na boceta gemendo o nome de Zetsu (apesar de selvagem, Kiba era um egoísta frouxo), imaginando que aquelas estocadas fossem de seu pau rijo, porque o simples fato de imaginá-lo já deixava sua calcinha ensopada. O pepino temperado em seu gozo, ela fatiara, e agora pusera à mesa, observando Kiba sorrir após comer.

"Come agora, filho da puta" foi o que quis dizer.

- Está gostoso, querido? - foi o que realmente conseguiu dizer.

- Uh, nossa. Delicioso. Principalmente os pepinos. Que tempero você usou? - indagou, entusiasmado.

"A minha boceta, bem molhada" novamente, apenas cogitou dizer.

- Segredo.

Deu seu sorriso mais doce.

* * *

**Coé, joves. Eu que não sou de me importar tanto com reviews, tô chateado que a fanfic tenha mais de 100 views em 5 dias e só _Boneyking_ e _Bianca_ estejam dando as caras por aqui. Coé, d vdd. Eu vejo vocês, joves. Aprocheguem-se e xinguem o quanto quiserem.**


End file.
